WE ARE DIFFERENT
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [SEMI CANON] - [1shoot] / Sebuah perbedaan yang menjadi penghalang. /"Kita berbeda. Tak akan mungkin bisa bersama." /"Aku hanya akan melakukan hal ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi."/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Ulquiorra Schiffer x Hinata Hyuuga x Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**We Are Different © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, SEMI CANON, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, dan sederetan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sebuah perbedaan yang menjadi penghalang. /"Kita berbeda. Tak akan mungkin bisa bersama."/ "Aku hanya akan melakukan hal ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WE ARE DIFFERENT**

**By **:

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

"Hiks … Hiks … Jangan pergi! Aku mohon padamu." Ucap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil begitu sendu dan penuh permohonan. Ia masih mendekap tubuh si pemuda dari belakang, erat seakan tak akan pernah dilepaskan meski sedetik saja.

"….."

"A-aku me-mencintaimu." Ungkapnya mencoba meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam.

"A-aku mohon … Ba-bawa aku pergi bersamamu." Lanjutnya lagi membuat si pemuda sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan masih sama—datar dan dingin.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menanggapi ucapan si gadis. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya yang pucat keatas langit gelap berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Detak jantungnya berdetak normal meski kini ia sedang berada di tengah kondisi yang sangat sulit dan penuh dengan tekanan emosi. Jauh berbeda dengan si gadis yang begitu penuh emosi, mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi—sedih, kecewa, marah, dan terluka.

"Bicaralah! Jangan diam saja. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini." Ucap si gadis sedikit berteriak. Air matanya semakin deras mengaliri pipi seiring rasa sakit yang kian berdenyut dalam hatinya.

"….."

Kembali tak mendapat respon.

Pemuda itu masih setia dengan mulut terbungkam. Di dalam kepalanya kini bermunculan berbagai kejadian yang telah dialaminya bersama si gadis selama ini. Layaknya sebuah kaset rekaman yang dengan sendirinya memutar kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya seorang gadis yang nampak terkejut bercampur takut ketika melihat pemuda asing tengah duduk santai diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengarahkan pandangan kearah suara. Perlahan bergerak mendekat tanpa bicara. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi, Iris emeraldnya menatap dingin dan lurus iris bening yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"A-apa tu-tujuanmu datang kemari?" Kembali si gadis bertanya dengan langkah mundur seiring langkah si pemuda yang terus mendekat.

"Dimana ia?" Tanya si pemuda mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkannya.

"Si-siapa maksudmu?" Ucap si gadis tak mengerti. Kini langkahnya terhenti oleh tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Makhluk berambut putih itu. Dimana ia?" Ucap si pemuda menyudutkan tubuh si gadis—memegangi kedua tangannya.

"A-aku tak tahu." Jawab si gadis sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan jika kau tak ingin mati sekarang!" Tukas si pemuda namun masih bernada suara datar dan tenang seakan bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

"A-aku tak akan mengatakannya." Ucap si gadis masih tetap mempertahankan jawabannya. Meski takut, namun ia berusaha kuat dan berani dengan membalas tatapan mata pemuda itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Bodoh." Ucap si pemuda kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak pada perut si gadis membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia membopong tubuh mungil si gadis, berjalan menuju jendela kemudian melompat keluar.

Dan ajaib … Kedua makhluk itu telah menghilang bersama angin malam yang kian menusuk tulang.

**X X X**

"Ughh …" Desis si gadis merasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Ia telah bangun dari pingsannya setelah setengah jam kehilangan kesadaran akibat pukulan yang ia terima dari seseorang.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, mencoba merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Dimana aku berada sekarang?" Gumamnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing.

Perlahan kedua kaki mungilnya menuruni tempat tidur, berjalan mendekat menuju pintu keluar. Ia tak bisa terus berada disana. Ia harus pergi, meski tak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti diluar sana.

Belum sempat ia memegangi kenop pintu itu, seseorang dari luar terlebih dulu membukanya. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakkan, mengenakanhakama putih. Pemuda yang tadi tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dan yang pasti pemuda itu pula yang membawanya ke tempat asing ini.

"Ka-kau …" Gadis itu memekik terkejut—spontan berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya terjatuh menimpa lantai yang keras.

"Bodoh." Ucap si pemuda tanpa berniat menolongnya. Ia berjalan mendekat seraya berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. "Kau mau mati?" Katanya lagi penuh penekanan serta ancaman.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ia mengatur nafasnya, kemudian berkata sembari menatap iris pemuda dihadapannya dengan berani: "Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Bu-bukannya kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi belum saatnya." Jawab si pemuda datar.

"Ke-kenapa? Se-sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya si gadis. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara pemuda itu dengan tunangannya.

"Ia selalu menghalangi jalanku. Ia merupakan masalah terbesar bagiku." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku harus membunuhnya. Itu saja." Tukas si pemuda seraya bangkit dari posisinya.

"….."

"Jangan berani kabur darisini atau kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian!" Ucap si pemuda bernada ancaman dengan aura yang menakutkan.

**BLAMM**

Pintu itupun tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang masih terduduk dibawah lantai sembari menundukkan kepala disertai butiran cristal bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'_Kami-sama_ … Lindungilah Hitsugaya-kun!' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menggumamkan sebait doa untuk pemuda yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya lah yang kini sedang berada di dalam bahaya bukan pemuda itu.

**X X X**

Ia terlihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipisnya. Bahkan ia sedikit mengingau dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga sampai ke telinga pemuda berwajah datar yang sedang melintas di depan ruangan itu.

**KRIEET**

Pintu itu terbuka diiringi langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruangan. Pandangan matanya dingin dan kosong menatap gadis yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"TIDAAK …" Teriak si gadis terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah dan air mata mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya. Ia menabrak dada bidang yang tersaji di depannya, mendekap erat tubuhnya, membuat si objek mengangkat sebelah alis—tak mengerti dan bingung menghadapi sikap gadis itu.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Gadis itu menangis, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, wajahnya pun pucat pasi. Sepertinya ia baru saja mimpi buruk. Namun pemuda yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sama sekali tak tahu mengenai hal tersebut, bahkan ia tak peka sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu—membiarkan si gadis mendekapnya dan menumpahkan tangisannya disana.

"A-aku takut. Aku takut." Ucap si gadis dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanyanya lagi. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban.

Ketika dilihat, gadis itu telah memejamkan mata dengan desah nafas teratur yang keluar dari mulut serta hidung mungilnya. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan si pemuda, membuatnya tenang dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sayang sekali gadis manis seperti ini akan segera mati." Ujar si pemuda dingin dan datar—memperhatikan setiap pahatan Tuhan yang mengagumkan di depannya dengan seksama.

**X X X**

**KRIUKK**

"..." Pemuda itu menatap datar gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"A-aku lapar." Ucap si gadis dengan wajah merona menahan malu karena suara perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tak punya makanan apapun disini." Ucap si pemuda. "Yang kumakan adalah jiwa manusia. Jika kau mau aku akan mencarikannya." Lanjutnya datar tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi horor yang terpasang di wajah manis gadis itu.

**GLEKK**

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang serta udara dingin menyebar di sekelilingnya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak usah." Gumam si gadis menundukkan kepalanya lemah. 'Sepertinya aku akan mati karena kelaparan disini.' Batinnya.

Kembali hening.

"Hm si-siapa namamu?" Tanya si gadis mencoba memecah kecanggungan.

"Ulquiorra." Jawab si pemuda singkat.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal." Ucap si gadis sembari mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkan diri? Sebentar lagi kau akan mati." Tukas si pemuda membuat hati si gadis mencelos.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya mencoba mempertahankan senyuman.

Ulquiorra kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke depan—memandangi langit malam penuh bintang.

"Ja-jadi ka-kau adalah seorang ho-hollow?" Tanya Hinata gagap. Ia takut membuatnya marah karena terlalu banyak bicara, namun ia juga tak suka terperangkap di dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

"Ya." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Oh souka_. Aku kira hollow itu mempunyai wujud yang menakutkan, ternyata tidak semua seperti itu ya." Ucap Hinata tak lagi tergagap. Ia mulai merasa terbiasa berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"..." Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk seorang hollow." Ungkap Hinata begitu polos.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya. Membuat rona merah muncul di area wajahnya karena malu. Sedangkan Ulquiorra masih bersikap dan berekspresi datar—tak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya sedikitpun.

**XXX**

"I-ini untukku?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah berbinar senang ketika menerima sekeranjang buah apel merahdari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_, Ulqui-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia segera memakan buah apel itudengan lahap karena memang sudah beberapa hari perutnya tak terisi apapun, hanya air minum saja yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya.

Ulquiorra hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berkata, tanpa berkedip. Ia menikmati pemandangan menarik yang tersaji di depan matanya itu. Bahkan lebih menarik dari pemandangan langit malam yang selalu ia nikmati.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Hinata sembari memberikan sebuah apel padanya.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepala. Namun Hinata tetap memaksa, ia menyimpan apel itu pada telapak tangannya.

"Cobalah! Ini sangat manis sekali. Kau pasti akan suka." Ujar Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan.

**GREKK**

Ia menggigit apel tersebut. Mengunyahnya perlahan—merasakan rasa manis dari benda yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan sesuatu yang membingungkan. Bahkan Hinata tak bisa membaca arti dari ekspresinya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Enak?" Tanya Hinata ingin mengetahui pendapatnya.

"Sedikit lebih enak dari jiwa manusia yang sering kumakan." Jawabnya datar sembari menggigit apel untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ucapanmu itu selalu saja menakutkan." Ujar Hinata sweatdrop.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra akan menyukai sesuatu yang lain sebagai pengganti jiwa manusia untuk dikonsumsinya.

**X X X**

Gerimis di sore hari.

Hinata nampak kelelahan setelah membersihkan rumah yang sebenarnya bukanlah miliknya. Namun demi kenyamanan dan prinsip teguhnya mengenai kebersihan, maka ia melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik—yang saat itu sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ulquiorra baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk di ruang tengah sembari memejamkan mata. Mengingat percakapan yang tadi ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya (sesama hollow). Mereka merencanakan penyerangan besar-besaran ke dunia manusia, namun sebelum itu dilaksanakan ia harus melenyapkan seseorang terlebih dahulu agar tak ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

_**Hitsugaya Toshirou.**_

Ialah targetnya kali ini.

"Kau sudah kembali." Terdengar suara lembut seseorang menyapanya.

Ulquiorra membuka mata. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ya." Tanggap Ulquiorra singkat.

"Umm ma-maaf, tadi a-aku membersihkan rumahmu tanpa izin." Ungkap Hinata sembari duduk disampingnya.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Ulquiorra acuh.

Hening.

Indera penciuman Ulquiorra menangkap suatu bau yang menarik. Ia melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa Ulqui-kun?" Tanya Hinata sedikit heran.

"Baumu enak." Ujar Ulquiorra sembari mendekatkan dirinya, hingga jarak mereka semakin minim.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" Hinata beringsut menjauh dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Ulquiorra mencengkram kedua lengannya kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, menyisakan jarak hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Ia menatap lekat manik beningnya seraya mengendus lehernya perlahan, seakan Hinata adalah suatu santapan yang menggiurkan.

"U-ulqui kun … Le-lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya telah memanas karena merasakan hembusan nafas dari pemuda yang masih mengendus leher jenjangnya itu.

"Lavender." Ujar Ulquiorra membuat dahi Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti.

"…."

"Aku menyukainya." Ulquiorra menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata sembari memeluknya begitu posesif. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"U-ulqui kun—" Ucapan Hinata segera dipotong oleh Ulquiorra.

"Diam atau mati!" Ujar Ulquiorra bernada ancaman, membuat Hinata menelan ludah dan berkeringat dengan detak jantung yang berdebar cepat.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Hinata gelisah dengan detak jantung tak beraturan.

**X X X**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Hitsugaya-kun? Apa kau sedikitpun tak mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau sedikitpun tak mempunyai keinginan untuk menolongku? Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?" Hinata bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bibirnya bergetar dengan isak tangis kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, sembari melayangkan pandangan keatas langit malam yang bisa dilihat melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Hatinya pedih dan terluka mengingat kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai sedikitpun tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya, meski mereka telah bertunangan. Bahkan ketika ia diculik dan dibawa ke dunia yang begitu asing, hingga kini Hitsugaya tak menampakkan diri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Mungkin nyawa Hinata tak berarti bagi Hitsugaya. Bahkan jika ia mati itu akan lebih baik, dengan begitu pemuda itu bisa bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya tanpa ada penghalang lagi. Mengingat hal tersebut, rasa sakit dan pedih di dalam hati Hinata semakin mengoyak dan merebak lebih dalam lagi.

**KRIETT**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sosok Ulquiorra memasuki kamar Hinata, namun gadis itu masih tak bergeming. Membiarkan begitu saja ketika tangan dingin dan pucat milik Ulquiorra melingkari leher serta pinggangnya.

Ulquiorra memeluk Hinata dari belakang, begitu erat dan posesif.

"Jangan menangis!" Ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Hiks … Hiks … A-aku merasa sakit sekali, disini." Lirih Hinata terisak sembari memegangi dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak merasa sakit lagi?" Tanya Ulquiorra—memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadap padanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata semakin terisak. Air matanya semakin melesak keluar dalam jumlah banyak.

**GYUTT**

Ulquiorra mendekap tubuh ringkih dihadapannya. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan pada Hinata meski ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkannya tetap datar. Ia tak ingin melihatnya menangis, ia tak melihatnya bersedih, ia lebih suka melihatnya tersenyum, ia lebih suka melihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, karena dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan suatu getaran yang menyenangkan di dalam hati ketika melihat semua hal tersebut.

Dua minggu kebersamaan mereka membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Dua minggu kebersamaan mereka dengan segala hal yang terjadi serta segala momen yang dialami bersama, membuatnya yakin bahwa gadis itu berarti banyak bagi dirinya. Bahkan ia telah melupakan tujuan awalnya membawa gadis itu, yang ia inginkan kini hanya tetap bersama dengannya tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau tersenyum daripada menangis." Ujar Ulquiorra memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat tercipta diantara mereka.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata sendu itu. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak tadi, saling berbagi kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui pelukan yang posesif.

"_Arigatou_, Ulqui-kun." Ujar Hinata penuh ketulusan—semakin mempererat dekapan seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

**X X X**

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Hinata histeris disertai isak tangis ketika melihat adegan di depan matanya.

Dua orang pemuda yang berarti bagi hidupnya kini tengah terlibat di dalam pertarungan sengit. Saling menyerang, saling melukai, saling meluapkan berbagai rasa yang dirasakan melalui gerakan tubuh dan pedang mereka yang mematikan. Pemuda berambut putih telah mendapat beberapa luka cukup parah di tubuhnya, begitupun pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Mereka terus bertarung tanpa lelah, bahkan mungkin tak akan berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang tumbang atau mati.

_Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra._

Itulah mereka.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Kau pikir Hinata akan memilihmu begitu? Dengar! Sejak awal Hinata telah memilihku, ia adalah milikku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebutnya dariku." Lanjutnya lagi bernada dingin dan tajam.

"Pernahkan kau berpikir bahwa perasaan seseorang bisa berubah?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya dengan retoris.

Mereka menghentikan pertarungan sejenak. Saling berbicara meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan masih meronta tak berdaya di dalam kekangan makhluk-makhluk yang berbeda dengannya—para hollow, sama seperti pemuda yang telah mengisi hati serta hari-harinya selama sebulan ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, namun semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja. Ia tak akan dilepaskan hingga pertarungan selesai, sesuai perintah pemuda berambut hitam sebelumnya.

"Jadi sekarang mahluk tak mempunyai hati sepertimu mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu? Sungguh mengangumkan." Ujar Hitsugaya terselip nada ironi.

"Ya." Ulquiorra membenarkan. "Hinata sangat berarti bagiku, jadi akan kurebut ia darimu." Ujarnya lagi penuh keyakinan dan keseriusan.

Gigi Hitsugaya gemertak menahan emosi, ia kembali melakukan penyerangan sembari berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya: "Tak akan kubiarkan …"

**TRAANG**

**TRAANG**

**TRAANG**

**TRAANG**

Suara gesekan dua pedang kembali terdengar. Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan sengit dengan semangat dan tujuan masing-masing, yaitu ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka. Tanpa ingin mengalah dan menyerahkan begitu saja apa yang seharusnya mereka miliki.

'_Kami-sama_ … Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka berdua. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka sangat berarti bagi hidupku.' Batin Hinata sendu, menggumamkan harapan dan doanya pada Sang Pencipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka masih setia dalam posisi awal, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Gadis itu masih memeluknya dari belakang, sedangkan si pemuda masih terdiam tanpa bersuara. Ia terlalu meresapi dan terbawa suasana seakan kembali pada waktu yang lalu disaat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"Ulqui-kun … Kumohon bicaralah!" Pinta si gadis berambut indigo begitu memelas dan lirih.

"Hinata …" Akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara. "Apa kau bahagia?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat dan mantap. "Aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersama denganmu."

"Besok kau akan segera menikah dengannya. Seharusnya kau bahagia." Ujar Ulquiorra datar seakan tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Tidak." Kembali Hinata menyuarakan jawaban yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu, Ulqui-kun. Hanya kau. Sejak aku pergi darimu dan kembali ke duniaku, aku tak bisa menikmati hari-hariku dengan tenang meski Hitsugaya-kun selalu berada disampingku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hati serta pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu. Kaulah yang aku inginkan, Ulqui-kun." Ungkap Hinata panjang lebar—meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan.

Ulquiorra melepaskan tangan mungil Hinata yang melingkari tubuhnya, berbalik menghadap gadis yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Menatap kedua bola mata bening miliknya penuh arti. Ia memegangi pipi kanan Hinata dengan sebelah tangan, membelainya lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Ulquiorra. "Akupun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa." Lanjutnya.

"Ulqui-kun—"

"Kita berbeda. Tak mungkin bisa bersama." Ujar Ulquiorra datar namun tatapan matanya begitu sendu membuat air mata Hinata semakin banyak menetes.

"Kita bisa bersama. Bawa aku pergi darisini. Kita akan hidup bahagia, hanya ada kau dan aku." Hinata bersikeras, menolak pemikiran yang pada dasarnya selalu melekat di dalam kepalanya selama ini.

Mereka memang berbeda, dan takdir tak memperkenankan mereka untuk bersama. Seorang hollow dan seorang shinigami tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu dalam satu kehidupan. Perbedaan yang merupakan jurang pemisah diantara mereka. Sejak awal mereka sadar akan hal itu, namun selalu saja berusaha menyangkalnya. Karena perasaan yang besar lebih menguasai daripada akal sehat mereka.

Memang begitu kan orang yang tengah jatuh cinta?

Selalu mendahulukan perasaan dibandingkan akal sehatnya.

Itu juga yang dialami oleh mereka saat ini.

"Tidak Hinata. Ini sudah saatnya untuk kita menerima kenyataan. Kita harus—"

"Tidak. Cukup jangan dilanjutkan lagi!" Teriak Hinata tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Ulquiorra. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, memejamkan mata, sembari terus mengeluarkan tetesan bening yang membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Hinata …" Panggil Ulquiorra lembut.

"….."

"Jika kehidupan kedua itu memang benar ada, aku berdoa agar nanti kita kembali dilahirkan dalam dunia yang sama. Sehingga kita bisa bersatu dan hidup bersama."

"Ulqui-kun …" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan—membalas tatapan mata Ulquiorra yang meneduhkan.

"Percayalah! Meski di kehidupan sekarang kita tak bisa bersama, namun di kehidupan lain kita akan bersama." Ulquiorra menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata—meremasnya perlahan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi dagu mungil gadis itu.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata hanya terisak tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku hanya akanmelakukan hal ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi."

**CUPP**

Perlahan Ulquiorra menyentuhkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir tipis Hinata yang bergetar karena tangis. Mengecupnya berulang kali seakan mengecap manis yang disuguhkan. Hinata pun mulai membalas kecupan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Mereka saling meluapkan perasaan melalui ciuman, saling memejamkan mata, saling mempererat genggaman tangan, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan sebelum perpisahan menyakitkan akan segera datang.

Untuk beberapa saat saja mereka saling berbagi perasaan. Saling menautkan kedua bibir mereka layaknya penyatuan hati dan cinta yang tak akan mungkin terlaksana. Tak ada penyesalan, tak ada kekecewaan, yang ada kini hanyalah keikhlasan dan kerelaan dalam menerima takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuk mereka.

Dingin dan hampa yang Hinata rasakan, ketika tubuh pemuda yang tengah memberikannya kehangatan semakin menghilang. Bahkan ciuman yang tengah ia nikmati perlahan mulai tak terasa seiiring lenyapnya Ulquiorra dari hadapannya.

Kini Hinata hanya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Tak ada lagi kehangatan di bibirnya, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang menggenggam tangannya, tak ada lagi aroma khas yang memanjakan indera penciumannya, karena sang pemilik yang memberikan semua itu telah menghilang—benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Wanita berambut indigo itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyuman manis selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengecup pelan dahi bayi mungil di dekapannya. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir tanpa bisa terelakkan lagi. Sedangkan Lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingnya segera memberikan dekapan penuh kelegaan juga kebahagiaan pada dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu—Istri dan Anaknya.

"Ia sangat cantik, mirip sekali denganmu." Ujar Hitsugaya tersenyum memandangi wajah bayi mungil nan lucu yang masih berada di dalam dekapan Sang Ibu.

"Hm. Namun matanya mirip denganmu." Ujar Hinata sembari membelai lembut kepala Sang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Iya, kau benar."

"Hitsugaya-kun …"

"Iya?"

"_Arigatou._"

"Tidak Hinata. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih, karena kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupku. Terimakasih karena kau telah memilihku. Dan terimakasih … Kau telah menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku dengan melahirkan anak kita, buah hati yang selama ini kita nantikan." Ujar Hitsugaya panjang lebar memaparkan semua yang ingin ia katakan selama ini.

Ia mempererat dekapannya, mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Kemudian iapun memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada pipi kanan anaknya.

"Kau mau mencoba menggendongnya, Hitsugaya-kun?" Tawar Hinata masih dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"Tentu saja."

Kini bayi itu berada di dalam gendongan Sang Ayah. Memejamkan mata, dengan nafas teratur, terlelap begitu tenang seakan kehangatan yang diberikan membuatnya semakin terlelap dalam buaian kasih sayang orangtuanya.

"Hinata …" Panggil Hitsugaya lirih.

"Iya?"

"_Ai shite iru, Anata_ _…_" Kini Hitsugaya menisbikan jarak diantara mereka, menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang kemerahan. Yang segera dibalas lembut oleh Sang Istri tanpa keraguan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh ... **

**Ini dia Fanfic pairing Ulqui x Hinata x Hitsu. **

**Yeaayyy ... #Loncat-loncat gaje**

**Berarti hutang Fanficku berkurang lagi ... #Masih banyak hutang FF sebenarnya, sweatdrop akut -_-**

**Aku dedikasikan Fanfic ini khusus untuk temanku : '**_**Meytalica Otaku' dan 'Rei Atsuko'.**_

**Semoga kalian suka ya :-)**

**Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan gaje seperti Authornya, hahaha …**

**Umumnya aku persembahkan Fanfic ini untuk semua fans Hinata, Ulquiorra, dan Hitsugaya aja deh ;-)**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian Fanficku kali ini?**

**BERIKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN DISINI YA!**

**FAV. AND FOL. NYA JUGA BOLEH ^^**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**

**See you in the other fanfic ;-)**


End file.
